Caught
by myheartbelongstoaboywithalimp
Summary: Ichigo is protective of Orihime, dangerously so. He already doesn't approve of the male student body taking sneaky photos of Orihime with their phones, but what happens when Ichigo is tipped over the edge by a picture that should never have been released? One Shot. Fluffy Ichihime.


_**A/N:**_ _Don't like the plot of character plot, then don't read._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _All is owned by Tite Kubo._

 _ **WORD COUNT: 1, 062**_

* * *

 _ **One Shot:**_

 _ **Caught**_

* * *

Both Tatsuki and Ichigo hated how their classmates and underclassmen would sneakily take photos of Orihime while she wasn't looking.

Some were even while she was preoccupied, with work, her after-school club activities or meetings, as well as even from her own home. Ichigo had seen the photos. Underclassmen would upload the photos on Snapchat, which the orange-haired teen had downloaded the app due to Orihime's persistence, saying it was another way for the group to communicate, despite the fact that they saw each other every day.

Oddly enough, Chad used it more than Ichigo did. He did like to take some impressive photos of the scenery since he worked in construction, though he never put a caption, it was normally pretty amazing to see. Though one time, one of the underclassmen who he had reluctantly befriended on Snapchat, had sent a collective photo message to all of his friends, but he also forgot that he had Ichigo on that list and it sent to him as well.

Ichigo sighed at the time, before opening it, expecting to see some stupid photo of the sender with his friends at the local ice-cream shop, putting vomit-worthy captions of living life to the fullest and bullshit like that. What he did not expect was to see an explicit photo of the pumpkin-haired girl, bending down to collect her bags, the act was completely innocent and normal, but her skirt was incredibly short, and the disgusting boy had snapped a photo of her panties, which were a pretty powder blue, the edges of the cloth straining against her. . _you know_.

The boy's caption had been, ' _Glad I got a photo of this_!' It incensed Ichigo.

This was Orihime Inoue, the kindest girl in all of Karakura Town, but lewd boys wanted to taint the purity that Orihime had in abundance.

Ichigo had to do something. He knew who the boy was. It was an underclassmen in 1-2. He'd find him tomorrow.

(..)

"Are you Hanasa Katashi?" Ichigo asked, and the perverted boy looked at the Substitute Shinigami and Quincy, trying to seem intimidating, his black hair had been shaved on one side and messily styled over the other half of his head, the strands falling into his blue eyes as he looked at Ichigo.

"Oh, yes. Hello, Kurosaki-san." Katashi smiled, not thinking why a senior student would want to talk to him.

Ichigo's hand flew from his side and gripped Katashi's shirt, making the young boy squeak in shock. "We need to have a talk." Ichigo's voice was full of venom, his brown eyes blazing with fury as he dragged the underclassman away from his friends and classroom, throwing him down the hall. He normally would have been more calm if it had been anyone else. But Orihime? No. That wasn't right. "Stop taking photos of Orihime!" Ichigo roared.

The boy sprawled out onto the floor, whimpering as he turned and saw Ichigo's hulking form right above him. "H-how did you know?"

Ichigo saw red. " _You posted it on Snapchat, you fuckin' twerp!"_

Instantly, a crowd had gathered around them with Tatsuki and Orihime front and center.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-san!" Katashi squealed, pushed to the verge of tears as Ichigo stormed to him and grabbed him by the shirt, pinning him against the window so hard it cracked.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to, it's Orihime! If I ever see you doing something like that, to her _especially_ , again. If I even think it, you'll be going _through_ the window. Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal." Katashi whimpered, his bottom lip trembling. Ichigo threw him down at Orihime's feet. Katashi scrambled up, shaking, "I'm so sorry, Inoue-san!" He called as he took off in the other direction of the hall.

The crowd started to disperse as Tatsuki and Orihime made their way to Ichigo, "are you alright, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, Inoue." Ichigo's expression softened gently, like it always did for her.

"So, where's this mysterious photo that's got you all riled up?" Tatsuki asked seriously, holding her hand out expectantly.

Ichigo quickly entered his gallery. "I only had it saved for evidence purposes." Ichigo reassures.

"We don't doubt you, Kurosaki-kun. I know you're not like that." Orihime smiled gently before sidling up to Tatsuki to see the photo for herself.

Ichigo was expecting for Tatsuki to fling his phone down and chase after the twerp. What he wasn't expecting was for her to start laughing. "I never knew you could be so stupid!" Tatsuki roared in laughter.

"What the hell are you talking about, Tatsuki?!" Ichigo thundered.

"Look at Orihime's skirt." Ichigo's eyes wandered to the gray pleats, trying to ignore the soft flesh of her thighs as Tatsuki drew his attention back, "and look at the skirt in the photo." His eyes returned to his device and he visibly gulped.

The skirt was black.

The entire uniform was black with red trim, instead of gray with red trim.

The girl's hair was more like his own colour rather than Orihime's unique burnt orange. The girl's hair in the photo was long pigtails and it was so obvious that Orihime nearly always let her hair down.

Ichigo had just threatened to throw a kid out the window for taking a photo of what he was _thought_ was Orihime.

"You're such an idiot!" Tatsuki tossed his phone back to him and she walked off, still laughing.

Orihime stood there, quietly, before she gently rested her hands on his shoulders, making Ichigo look up at her. "You did what you thought was right, Kurosaki-kun. Even if it wasn't me, you still did the right thing."

"You think so?" Ichigo asked, deleting the photo.

"I know so, because you're Kurosaki Ichigo. And he always does what's right, even if he's made a mistake." Orihime giggled, rubbing his shoulders.

Ichigo chuckled gently, "thank you, Inoue."

"No," Orihime's smile widened, "thank you, Ichigo-kun."


End file.
